Préfet En Chef
by likyboy's
Summary: "Peut-être qu'il a été possédé par un djinn." "Peut-être que c'est un djinn." "Peut-être qu'il a été menacé par des hommes de la mafia russe. Ton père est en contact avec eux, non, James ?" Les Maraudeurs essayent de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé James Préfet-en-chef. OS, TRAD


Voilà ce qui arrive quand il fait trop chaud pour étudier et qu'on n'a pas du tout - mais alors là pas _du tout_ - envie de devoir repasser un examen. On lit une fic rigolote et on se surprend à la traduire avant d'avoir compris comment... Donc, tout le crédit revient à **XMagicalMystery** qui a écrit l'OS (lien dans mon profil, comme toujours). Je n'ai consacré qu'une grosse heure à le traduire. (Ouais, et j'avais envie d'essayer la "reconnaissance vocale" de mon pc aussi, voilà donc ce qu'on peut faire en _parlant_ à son ordinateur).

Enjoy !

* * *

**Préfet-en-chef**

« Je suis Préfet-en-chef, » annonce James alors qu'il dépose sa lettre et prend le petit badge dans l'enveloppe. Son expression est un mélange d'horreur et de surprise.

Sirius pouffe avec mépris. « Ouais, et je suis vraiment sorti avec cette fille au triple-menton de Serpentard. Fichues rumeurs… »

« Non, vraiment. Je suis Préfet-en-chef. Regarde. » James lui tend le petit badge étincelant en guise de preuve. Ses amis, tous réunis dans sa chambre pour ouvrir leurs lettres de Poudlard comme chaque année, lui renvoient son expression choquée. Sirius le fixe. Remus le fixe. Peter le fixe. Et ils éclatent tous de rire. James fronce les sourcils. « Merci du fond du cœur pour le soutien, les gars. Enflures, » marmonne-t-il.

« Et bien, tu dois admettre Cornedrue, que c'est un peu… euh… inattendu, » explique Remus.

« Inattendu ? Non. C'est inconcevable ! _Bon sang !_ » gémit Sirius en observant le badge. « Retire ça de ma vue ! Je peux pas le regarder plus longtemps ! » implore-t-il tragiquement en se laissant tomber sur le lit de James. « Notre réputation – détruite ! Morte ! Enterrée ! Crucifiée ! » James roule les yeux, remet le badge outrancier dans l'enveloppe et la lance sur son bureau.

« Comment ? COMMENT ? » grogne James alors qu'il s'affale dans sa chaise et laisse tomber sa tête contre le bureau d'une façon vraiment dramatique, interrompant la tirade de Sirius. « Je ne suis pas fait pour être Préfet-en-chef ! Je ne peux pas faire respecter des règles que j'enfreins depuis des années ! Je suis James Potter, extraordinaire perturbateur, fauteur de trouble officiel de Poudlard et habitué des retenues. Pas Préfet-en-chef ! » Les trois autres Maraudeurs échangent un regard, l'esquisse de leur fameux sourire espiègle aux lèvres. James ne le remarque pas.

« Peut-être qu'il était soûl, » suggère Peter très sérieusement.

« Peut-être qu'il est tombé et s'est cogné la tête, » offre Remus.

Sirius s'assied, intéressé. « Peut-être qu'il était possédé par un djinn, » dit-il d'un air mystérieux, en tortillant les sourcils.

Remus acquiesce. « Peut-être que c'est un djinn. »

« C'est quoi, un djinn ? » demande Peter. Personne ne lui répond.

« Peut-être qu'il a répondu à l'appel de son troisième œil, » propose Sirius.

« Et son troisième œil était cassé, » ajoute Remus.

« Peut-être qu'il a mangé un peu de ce gâteau au chocolat que Madame Pieddodu sert dans sa boutique, c'est dégoûtant, » avance Peter.

Sirius hausse un sourcil. « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fichais chez Madame Pieddodu ? »

« Peut-être que la serveuse de chez Madame Pieddodu s'est servie de la magie pour le forcer à te nommer Préfet-en-chef. Tout le monde sait qu'elle t'aime bien, » dit Remus.

« C'est dégoûtant, » marmonne James, la tête toujours sur le bureau. « En plus, si elle m'aimait bien, elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Foutue puritaine. »

« Je pense que son été a été si incroyablement ennuyeux sans nos fabuleuses blagues pour apporter un peu de lumière dans son existence triste et misérable qu'il s'est juste assis là pour ruminer et que, dans un élan d'amour et de nostalgie, il a décidé de faire de toi le Préfet-en-chef, » clame Sirius.

« Peut-être que Nick quasi sans tête l'a possédé. Il a un faible pour toi, » dit Remus.

« Peut-être qu'il a découvert que tu as donné des cours de soutien en Métamorphose à ce première année pendant des semaines, » soumet Peter.

« NON ! Comment ? C'était top secret ! Ma réputation- »

« - vient juste d'être détruite de manière permanente, plus la peine de pleurer pour ça maintenant, » interrompt Remus.

« Peut-être qu'il pense que ça calmera tes ardeurs, espèce d'animal sauvage, » dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Remus rigole. « Lubrique. »

« Ouais, c'est à ça que je pensais… »

« _Patmol_… »

« Pardon Cornedrue, » sourit Sirius, sans sembler désolé du tout.

« Peut-être qu'il veut juste que toi et Patmol ayez votre propre chambre privée, pour mon bien et celui de Queudvert. »

« Lunard, espèce de trouduc. C'est répugnant. »

« Peut-être que Dumbledore est un alien ! » s'exclame Peter d'un air ravi de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ? » demande James, en se tournant vers le plus petit de ses amis.

« Peut-être que tu es un alien aussi, et que le chef de ta planète natale l'a menacé d'envahir la Terre s'il ne te donnait pas le poste, » explique Peter.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'il est- un prince ? Ou un roi ? James Potter, roi des aliens ! » s'exclame Sirius en lançant ses bras en l'air.

« Je pense que je le saurais si j'étais un alien. »

Sirius y réfléchit pendant environ une minute, avant que son visage ne s'illumine à nouveau. « Ben peut-être que tu as été envoyé ici pour vivre comme un humain pour qu'ils puissent en apprendre plus sur notre race. Je parie que tu as une puce dans le cerveau et peut-être qu'ils ont même construit une caméra dans tes yeux et tout ! »

« Est-ce que je ressemble à un alien ? »

« Ça fait partie du plan ! »

« Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que le fait d'être Préfet-en-chef a à voir avec ça ? » questionne à James, ennuyé. Ses amis n'ont pas de réponse, aussi restent-ils silencieux et songeurs.

« Peut-être que ta cousine Vélane l'a séduit pour qu'il le te nomme ? » suggère Remus.

Les yeux de James s'élargissent d'horreur. « Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à insulter l'honneur de tous les membres de ma famille ? » interroge James.

« C'est scandaleux, Lunard. Vélane ou pas, cette fille ne pourrait rien faire de provoquant même si sa vie en dépendait, » écarte Sirius.

« En plus, Dumbledore n'a pas un truc comme 7000 ans et des poussières ? Je l'ai lu dans la Gazette, » ajoute Peter.

« 7000 ? C'est un peu dur, » murmure Sirius.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire, » complète James.

« Peut-être que son vieil âge l'a finalement atteint, » dit sagement Remus. « Tu as tendance à perdre la raison quand tu vieillis, tu sais. »

« Alors d'ici à ce qu'on ait 7000 ans comme Dumbledore, à quoi ressemblera Sirius ? Il se conduit déjà comme s'il n'avait que cinq ans. Il agira probablement comme s'il avait 7005 ans en négatif, » dit James. Sirius grogne d'un air offensé.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire il y a 7005 ans ? C'était pas l'époque des zombies ? » demande Peter.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, ces choses recouvertes de papier toilette ? Je pense que c'était les Anciens Grecs… »

« Tu veux dire les momies ? C'étaient les Égyptiens, Pete, » soupire Remus.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au sujet principal s'il vous plaît ? » demande Sirius.

« Oh, je sais. Peut-être que Dumbledore est un zombie ?, » dit Peter. « Ça a du sens, il a 7000 ans après tout. »

« Ou peut-être que c'est une momie, » ajoute Sirius.

« Est-ce que ce ne sont pas des mythes moldus ? Les momies et les zombies n'existent même pas. Dumbledore est un _sorcier_. Et ces deux créatures ne sont pas censées être mortes ? »

Peter halète en réalisant. « Peut-être que Dumbledore est revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il a oublié que tu ferais un Préfet-en-chef complètement nul ! »

« Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, les mecs ! » souffle James avec irritation.

« Ok, attends, » dit Sirius, les sourcils plissés de concentration. « En quoi Dumbledore revenant d'entre les morts pourrait provoquer ça ? Pourquoi Dumbledore reviendrait-il d'entre les morts, de toute façon ? »

« Probablement qu'un zombie ou quelque chose l'a tué pendant une de ses missions top-secrètes, mais évidemment comme Dumbledore est un zombie-sorcier, il a pu revenir, » les informe Peter d'un air connaisseur.

Remus hausse un sourcil. « Et c'est lié à James devenant Préfet-en-chef parce que ? »

« Peut-être que la réunion pour la sélection des préfets était juste après et qu'il était toujours secoué, et qu'il a suggéré James, et comme c'est le directeur, personne n'a osé défier son autorité. »

« Sirius, tu es est un idiot, » dit James.

« Au moins moi, je ne suis pas Préfet-en-chef ! »

« C'est souvent considéré comme une bonne chose en fait, tu sais. Les pauvres types qui ont bossé comme des tarrés pour l'être sont probablement en dépression maintenant, » intervient Remus.

« Bien joué, Cornedrue. C'est à cause de toi si la moitié de ces gars envisagent le suicide. Je parie que ce pauvre Amos Diggory a essayé de se noyer dans l'eau de la vaisselle ou quelque chose. Je parie qu'ils en sont tous réduits à la kleptomanie dans le but futile de combler le vide que le badge de Préfet-en-chef aurait dû remplir. Tu es fier de toi ? » se moque Sirius en le réprimandant.

« Eh bien, présenté de cette façon… » Le regard de James s'illumine. Remus roule les yeux. « Lily est sortie avec Diggory l'année passée, non ? Ah ! Et c'est _moi_ qui suis préfet et _pas_ lui ! »

« Attends une minute, Cornedrue. En parlant d'Evans – je parie qu'elle est Préfète-en-chef ! Je veux dire, qui d'autre ? » sourit Sirius.

« Peut-être que Dumbledore est amoureux de Lily aussi ! » proclame Peter. Les trois autres garçons le regardent avec des expressions de dégoût variées.

« Toi, Queudvert, a besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, » lui dit James, la voix rauque et un tic à l'œil.

« L'explication la plus logique est que Dumbledore sait à quel point James est pathétiquement obsédé par Lily et qu'il, comme tout le monde à part James et Lily, sait qu'elle est aussi pathétiquement obsédée par lui et il espère que les faire travailler ensemble leur rendra la raison et qu'ainsi, il permettra aux autres étudiants et aux membres du personnel de préserver le peu de santé mentale et d'audition qu'il reste, tous deux ayant été tragiquement perdus au cours des six dernières années à cause de leurs constantes, incroyablement ennuyantes et généralement inutiles disputes, » explique Sirius en roulant les yeux, mais son air exaspéré est contredit par les grandes respirations qu'il doit prendre après avoir fini sons speech. Tout le monde le fixe, à nouveau silencieux.

« Peut-être qu'il pense que ce sera marrant de les voir travailler ensemble, » dit Remus après un moment.

« Peut-être qu'il en veut toujours à Evans pour cette fois en deuxième année où elle a renversé du chocolat chaud sur sa nouvelle robe violette dont il était si fier, » suggère Sirius.

« Peut-être qu'il a été menacé par des hommes de la mafia russe. Ton père est en contact avec eux, non James ? » demande Peter.

« Non, mon père n'a pas de contact avec la mafia russe, » soupire James avec lassitude.

« Et pour ce qui est de la mafia sorcière ? »

« Il n'existe pas de mafia sorcière. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tout ceux qui veulent qu'on ignore Queudvert dite _moi_. Moi ! »

« Moi ! »

« Moi ! »

« Oh aller ! C'est pas juste ! J'ai de bonnes raisons. Par exemple, il pourrait être le parrain secret de James et c'est sa façon de s'assurer que James réussira son année d'ASPICs. »

« Peut-être que le vrai parrain de James l'a soudoyé, » suggère Sirius.

« Peut-être que le parrain de James travaille à la création de la mafia sorcière et que c'est une partie subtile mais essentielle de son plan de génie. »

« Et voilà, tu insultes à nouveau ma famille juste sous mes yeux. Merci beaucoup, Lunard. »

« Peut-être que c'est ton père qui essaye de créer la mafia sor –»

« Laisse tomber, Sirius. »

« D'accord. Peut-être qu'il t'a vu transformer Amos Diggory en vache et qu'il a décidé que quelqu'un d'aussi doué ferait un bon Préfet-en-chef. »

« Il aurait été expulsé, pas récompensé. »

« Tu considères que c'est une récompense ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore gaspillerait le poste juste pour punir James, » rationalise Remus.

« Mais tu penses que c'est un djinn ? » raille James.

« C'est quoi, un djinn ? » demande Peter à nouveau, et est ignoré une fois de plus.

Remus roule les yeux en direction de Peter et reprend leur liste. « Peut-être que ça fait partie d'un rituel vaudou ? »

Sirius est maintenant couché sur le dos sur le lit de James et lance une petite balle en l'air. « Peut-être qu'il y a été forcé par une secte bizarre en Libye, » dit-il.

« Dumbledore est allé en Libye ? »

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Je parie que la mafia libyenne est derrière tout ça. »

« La ferme ou je te donne aux djinns, Peter. »

« Mais c'est _quoi_, un djinn ? »

Ignorant à nouveau Peter, Remus déclare, « peut-être qu'il a mangé une pomme empoisonnée comme dans ce conte moldu. »

« Mais Dumbledore n'est pas une princesse, » intervient Peter, récoltant les regards moqueurs de ses amis pour son commentaire logique.

« Peut-être que Dumbledore _est_ une princesse et qu'il vient juste de faire de toi son prince ! » Sirius rigole de son idée.

« Peut-être qu'il a été attaqué par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes en colère et a perdu la mémoire, » continue Remus.

« Peut-être que la mafia des Hippogriffes-»

« QUEUDVERT ! »

« Désolé ! »

« Peut-être que ça fait partie d'une expérience scientifique. »

« Peut-être qu'il en a marre de toi et que le dortoir des Préfets-en-chef est occupé par un dragon mangeur de James Potter. »

« Peut-être que ta mère lui a promis des tartes aux pommes à vie en échange de ta nomination. »

« Peut-être qu'il veut secrètement que Serpentard gagne la coupe et qu'il pense que ça te distraira à de tes obligations de capitaine. »

« NON ! »

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, Peter. Il attrape de l'urticaire. » (1)

« Peut-être que la ruche de Botanique s'est cassée et que le venin d'abeilles lui est monté à la tête ! »

« Peut-être que le professeur Chourave t'a suggéré, elle pense que tu es brillant. »

« Peut-être qu'il a mangé un chou de Bruxelles avarié. »

« Peut-être que ton parrain ou la mafia l'a forcé à manger des choux de Bruxelles jusqu'à ce qu'il te fasse Préfet-en-chef. »

« Je pensais que mon parrain était en train de créer la mafia ? »

« Dont c'est vrai ! »

« Peut-être qu'il est secrètement le Père Noël. »

« C'est quoi, le Père Noël ? »

« C'est un gros bonhomme avec une barbe qui s'introduit dans les maisons moldues la nuit et mange leurs cookies et leur lait ! »

« Dumbledore n'est pas gros. »

« Mais sa barbe est géniale ! Et je parie que s'introduire dans des cheminées fait perdre beaucoup de poids. »

« Et ça a pour conséquence que je devienne préfet-en-chef parce que ? »

« Peut-être qu'il s'est cogné la tête quand il a sauté dans la cheminée de quelqu'un. »

« Peut-être qu'il est ce type des livres avec l'anneau, tu sais, Gandalf. »

« Et Gandalf veut te donner à manger aux orques ! Et tout ça fait partie de sa machination ! »

« Oui mais Gandalf est un des gentils. Dumbledore est probablement un des grands méchants qui veut l'anneau. »

« Tu as un anneau surpuissant, James ? »

« Non. »

« Peut-être qu'il est après quelque chose d'autre que tu possèdes. Tu as une cape qui rend invisible aussi. Peut-être qu'il veut ça ! »

« Dumbledore n'est pas _un méchant_, Sirius. »

« Peut-être que c'est Dumbledore qui crée la mafia sorcière ! »

« Ou la mafia des djinns. »

« MAIS C'EST QUOI UN FOUTU DJINN ? »

« Peut-être qu'il– »

« Ca suffit les mecs. Je pense que je vais juste aller montrer le badge à mes parents, » marmonne James en se levant.

« Ou, tu sais, » commence Sirius en se rasseyant précipitamment, croisant le regard de James juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Ses yeux brillent de cet éclat de sincérité que seul James peut reconnaître. « Peut-être que tu le mérites. »

* * *

(1) Avoir de l'urticaire = get hives. ; Hive = Ruche des abeilles ; qui dit abeille dit botanique donc Chourave (Sprout) – d'où chou de Bruxelles (Brussels sprout).

Djinn : créature surnaturelle du folklore oriental.


End file.
